


Цветы

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Для него дарить Пятой цветы вошло в привычку.





	Цветы

Пятая не из тех девочек, которым дарят цветы, но не то чтобы Клауса это хоть раз останавливало. Он изощрялся донельзя, доставая цветы из соседних клумб, диких цветов и на малые карманные деньги покупал самостоятельно. Было множество букетов: и красивые, и скромные, и большие, и маленькие, и с кусочками земли, и с сорняками. На вопрос: _зачем?_  Он с завидным постоянством отвечал, что Пятая из тех девочек, которым хочется дарить цветы. Особенно необычно-зелёные, как листва, как её глаза.

Пятая находила цветы повсюду, сколько бы раз она их не выкидывала, не возвращала дарителю, не угрожала Клаусу — бестолку. Он непрошибаем в своих раздражающих привычках.

Для него дарить Пятой цветы вошло в привычку.

Никто не удивлялся, что Клаусу нравится Пятая, ведь Четвертый обожал делать что-то безумное, возмущающее, непозволительное, и любил сложности на пустом месте. Лютеру с Эллисон было «немного» завидно, потому что _так открыто_  выражать свои чувства они не могли себе позволить. Их отцу, на всеобщее удивление, было всё равно на юношескую влюбленность Номера Четыре, должно быть он проводил очередной опыт на них и ждал развязки домашнего сериала. У всех должно быть хобби, а бесконечные попытки Клауса вручить уставшей от этого сестре цветы — умилительно безнадёжны. Пятая — это почти что неприступная крепость, а единственное, что у Клауса в арсенале — венок из садовых сорняков. Цветочки маленькие, белые и их переплетено много-много, Пятая, очень обречённо выдохнув, не обращает внимания на руки брата, которые устраивают на её голове это чуть нелепое творение.

Пятая смотрит на Клауса, который счастливо улыбается и говорит, что она восхитительна. Пятая хмыкает и прячется за книгой, скрывая предательский румянец. Пятая носит венок до конца дня.


End file.
